Mystic Eon Pokemon: Latios and Latias!
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: You'll just have to read it...
1. Chapter 1

Topaz worked her pencil, thinking about the story. She had heard it before, but didn't remember a whole lot of it. She resumed scratching the pencil against the paper.

She quietly talked to herself as she read over her paper:

"Latias and Latios, they are the two Eon Pokemon that appear in the city of Altomare when it is being endangered. Latias, a female dragon with red wings and a red and white body, is the smaller of the two, but she has more defence than offense. Latios, her polar opposite, has blue wings and a blue and white body, and more offense than defence. They both reside in a place called the Secret Garden, where they are safe from humans.

"The legend in the Altomare books state that once an old couple found a boy and girl on a shoreline, unconscious. They took the two children in and cared for them, raising them until they were at least twelve years old. But one day, a peircing black cloud rained down crystals that turned everything that they touched to darkness. A crystal was about to hit the old couple when the two children floated into the sky and shapeshifted, revealing themselves to be Latios and Latias, the two Eon Pokemon. They called down their brothers and sisters and they all joined, creating a ball known only as Luster Purge, that destroyed the cloud.

"The Latias and Latios floated to the couple, and created a small jewel, known only as the Soul Dew. The couple kept it in the Secret Garden forever. And that's the legend of Latias and Latios."

"Okay class, time to hand in your papers!" the teacher said. Topaz frowned as she adjusted her cape, the one she always had with her. She said that her mother Clair wore one the same as hers and she wanted to follow in her mom's footsteps.

"Wait," Topaz said as the teacher collected her paper. He looked at her with peircing green eyes and asked, "What?"

"I wasn't finished."

He sighed and handed the paper back to her, only to see Topaz write her name on it. He fumed and collected the paper once more.

After class, Topaz sat with her best friend, Alyssa. "Did you get in?" she asked.

"Into what?"

"In the contest, silly. I know you wrote a paper for it."

Topaz frowned once more. "But I thought that was just a homework assignment."

"No, you get to go to the Tour de' Altomare if you win the contest. 1 out of 8 people."

"I think I'll like Altomare."

"You can't be so sure that you'll win."

Topaz conversed with Alyssa, then went home to daydream about Latias and Latios.

Morning came, eventually, and the golden sun peeked through the trees. Topaz headed out for school after some Frosted Flakes and plopped down in her seat eagerly.

"And the winner for this class is...Topaz Robinson. Congrats, Topaz," he said like he didn't even care. "Your paper was the most creative and accurate. You win. The time to go is, well, tomorrow at 10:00, and the ferry will arrive shortly to pick you up."

Topaz literally danced in her desk; after a detention threat from her teacher, she stopped immediately.

Topaz burst through the door at home. "I GET TO GO TO ALTOMARE!" she screamed to her big brother Aaron. He rolled his eyes. "Don't explode your Electrode."

Topaz rolled her eyes and ran up to her room, daydreaming of what Altomare would be like...


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Mr.Renyolds class...

Okay class,we now have t take an essay. Awwww said all the children. What's it about? said Rakes Latios and Latias! said mr.renyolds Yay! said all the children. Hey Rakes! said Taylor. Ya better do good on this test or ya cant go to altimmore. Kuuukuu i said. Okay Classs! Let's get started whall i drain your precius child away with a two dollar timer. aaaanddd...NOW!

Rakes  
Legendary pokemon studies

"The legend of latias and latios is very simple. One day mew thought the world should have order. There happend to be many evil people out there. His earlier plans of kyrouge and groudon helped only make a balence between land and sea. so he needed two true hearted pokemon. Then on the day called Reign of balence the two latias and latios were created."

"Now making order of extreme value takes time. It took 3 years for latias and latios to appear. That was why the evil mewtwo's heart was not sustained and the legendary pokemon trainer ash,had to stop him. When the two finally did get created,they were the representitves of good and evil. Latias was good and latios was evil. But the everlasting frendship between them never broke and latios and latias made it so there could never be somone purely evil and never somone purely good."

"Now with this legacy,there became worries. If the pokemon die,then that would mean another 3 years of incredible chaos. Then,the 2 pokemon thought of somthing so amazing,that nowone would dare touch it today. The soul dew. They told mew that they needed a crystal glass ball. Mew made it and gave it to them. The two had let out their calls and named it the soul dew. They later died and there souls went into the soul dew. It could still keep the balence of good and evil as long as it had soul in it. But then, if anyone destroyed the soul dew then latio and latios legacy could be destroyed! Bu they took the chance and made it"

Times UP CLASS! said mr.renyolds. Well thanks to taylor for blabbibg this out to everyone! I'll hurt you said taylor. Anyway...the winner will be sent to altimore and the winner issss...RAKES CONGRADULATIONS! This is great i said as smiled at taylor. Okay well,class is over. Have a nice day at home! said mr.renyolds. Then as if out of the blue an energetic kid bumbed into me. HI! I'M TOPAZ AND I WON YAY! wHO ELSE WON? Well i did said rakes. GREAT, OH GREAT! SAID topaz. WELL BYE! RUNS OFF FAST. Hmm. I think this will be fun he said as held the tivket for altimore in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Kouji whispered to Topaz, "When will we go to Altomare?" he paused for a second and tapped his foot impatiently. He was doodling on the back of his paper, because he was done, and was very bored, he drew his pokemon that were on his team, Sceptile, Kingdra, Donphan, Rhydon, Gyarados, and Crobat, doing silly things. He then passed the paper to the teacher and said "There, Done, HAPPY! I am sick of this SLAVE LABOR that you make us do!" the teacher paused in surprise and said "CALM DOWN YOU SPAZ!" Eric said " I'm Calm, you need some Anger management, you like to poison our minds with your lies!" HE then walked back to his desk and dreamed of saving Altomare, and hot chicks...

Dawn sat at her desk, fussing away at her paper. She wrote as best she could, but although she was an excellent sketcher, her handwriting was quite poor. Her essay was pretty much all that she had heard about from her great grandmother...

"Latios and Latias, brother and sister. Elegant and graceful, they flew the the skies. But one day..." she wrote on, making her story creative yet still as it really was. Suddenly, the teacher took the paper from her. Luckily, she had just finished it, and was relieved.

Dawn sighed, for yet again a smart-alec in her class was getting them into trouble. Hopefully they would shut up. Just before they left, the teahcer announced something Dawn had no clue about.

"And...Dawn gets to go to Altomere! Congratulations, Dawn!" Dawn was surprised, yet quite joyful. She did a little victory dance, until she noticed everyonewas staring at her. Then she sat down, and the bell rang...

Kouji was excited to go to Altomare, and he wanted to be a hero, and whoop soem butt. The teacher said "KOUJI! YOU GET TO GO TO ALTOMARE!" Kouji said "When do we go?" The teacher retorted "I don't know!" and shrugged his arms. Kouji said "My team that beat the elite four, is going to save the world!"

Trixie, on a boat to Hoenn, waved to her foster family, before the ship departed. She was leaving home to go to Hoenn, then to Altomare, with 7 other people she didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom and Jay Draco were finshing up their team effort assignment about  
Latias and Latios, in Pokenon History Class at Lilycove City School of Pokemon, Tom and Jay are in the 5th Grade, even though Jay is 8, she  
moved up two grades. This is what they have so far:

Tom and Jay Draco  
5th Grade Pokemon History

Latias and Latios, the two infinite pokemon,are two lengendarys from the  
Alto Mare region. These two creatures came from a legend about a old couple walking on the shoreline when they found two children, nursed them in their own home. But then a dark cloud was over Alto Mare, and it was raining down darkness, and if it hit anything it would turn into the cloud, the old couple were outside with the children, but before it hit the children glowed and destroyed the shard of crystal raining on them, and all the others. Soon they floted upward and became Latias and Latios, and they  
destroyed the cloud of darkness. As a token to Alto Mare for helping the children they gave them the Soul Dew, which they put in a shrine called,  
Lat Shrine, and they worshiped there forever.

"Done!" Tom and Jay said excitedly.So their theacher took their paper  
and put it in a file.

The next day a assembly was issued in the school. "And the winners of the  
Tour de' Altomare contest is...Tom and Jay Draco!" the announcer said.  
"We won!" Jay said as she went on stage."Yes,we won!" Tom yelled.  
"So when we go to Alto Mare?" Jay asked. "Tommarrow, at 10:00 o clock A.M!" the announcer said."I wonder what Alto Mare is like..." Tom thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

Topaz got up early the next morning, which was a Saturday, and got her bag and such ready. She called to Blade, her Skarmory and the two wlaked down the stairs, getting ready for the big adventure. She had everything she needed for a seven-day trip.

When she closed the door behind her, she felt a small prsence and saw a glimmer in frint of her. She heard murmuring, but then it all dissappeared...

The boat finally reached Hoenn. After a short while, she was ready, and set off. She looked confused, as Trappy, her Flygon looked happy. Near here was his old home.

Trixie Tang was her name, and pokemon was her life. Trapinch, being her favourite pokemon, and Raichu, is a close second. Trixie saw a girl, and walked up, and shyly asked,  
"Do you know where the ship leaving to Altomare is?" She waited for a reply from the girl.

The girl was Topaz, who had caught a bus shortly before the boat to Hoenn had arrived. She nodded.

"It should leave from Mossdeep. But how are we ever gonna get there in time? Wait a minute, you have a Flygon? I have one too!" Topaz released her Flygon and smiled.

"Maybe Flygon could use Teleport," Topaz said to Trixie after they introduced themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawnstar was home from school, or at least walking there. She took a quick break at Bellsprout Park. She let out all of her Pokemon. Luckless was the first out.

"Peeeersian...!" she spoke allowed, as she cleaned her fur. The gem on her forhead was bright red in the morning sun. She walked over gently to a wollow tree, and began to sharpen her claws. Then she stopped, turned around, and went back over to her master.

A little bit after Seconds was released, who was her clumsy little Slowpoke, it noticed that it was no longer in it's Pokeball. Then, for no reason whatsoever, it began to eat grass. "Slahhg..." he said, for a reason unbeknownst to anyone...

"Raaaah" Spoke Reptile, the fully-grown Sceptile, having been just released from his beautiful Pokeball. He shook his leafy scales, and began to fall asleep. He was very tired.

"Rrrrrrrrr..." spoke Garden the Gardevoir, with a little shake in her voice. Her hair and gown beautifully waved gracefully in the winds. She swirled around, and began to call for rain with her dance, before Dawn stopped her from doing so.

"Sneazah!" Spoke Dice, her voice loud and noticable. She was active, and began to speedily jump from tree to tree. Hyper as she was, she was always a show off, no matter what...

"Rrrraaaaiiiiirrrr" hummed Sair delightfully, leaving a shimmer as she came out of her confining pokeball. Her long slender Dragonair body, with purple colorations, dazzled many surrounding trainers. She shook her golden underchin orbs, and her tail orbs, making a small ringing sound.

"Would you like to go to the place they told us to, Sair?" Dawn asked kindly. Suddenly, Sair chirped, and picked Dawn and her whole Pokemon team upon her back. She was large enough to do so.

They flew magically through the sky to their next location, far, far away...


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey look, Trixie, what's that?" she asked as they saw a long blue dragon whirl through the sky in gentle arcs. It landed next to them and said "Dra!" as a girl got off with a Sneasel, Gardevoir, Persian, and Sceptile (sorry if I left one out).

"Are we all haeded to Altomare?" Topaz asked. "Did we all win the contest?"

Dawn looked at the two girls, Trixie and Topaz. She replied softly, "Well, I know I am. Wierd, I didn't even really think I knew about the Lati duo. Just pondered about it though."

Suddenly, a big pink glob fell out of Sair's ear. A fat Slowpoke landed on the ground. 14 seconds later, it spoke, "SLOOOOOOW!" and walked around in pain. Five seconds later, it forgot, and fell back asleep.

"Hey, can I see your Pokemon? These are mine. Dice the Sneazel, Reptile my faithul Sceptile, Seconds the dopey little Slowpoke over there, Sair my beautiful chance Dragonair, Luckless my black-whiskered Persian, and Garden my lil Gardevoir." she noticed that Gardevoir had glided over to the Flygon. It seemed pleased to meet something other than Reptile that was her own size.

"Yeah," Topaz said, releasing Blade again.

"This is Skarmory, I nicknamed it Blade," Topaz said as her Pokeballs opened one by one.

"You can see Flygon, and Kabutops, Aerodactyl, my own Dragonair and this is Silver, my baby Lugia."

Garden seemed to be very interested in both the Flygon, as she circled around both of them, then gently touched one on the head. It was Topaz's, so it ran around chasing Garden.

"Looks like they're playing Pokemon Duck, Duck, Goose!" Topaz laughed as Flygon tackled Garden.

I rushed out the door. It was 10:00 am and everyone else was probobly there. I ran out of the streets. The dock of the boat that was going to the boat that was going to altimare had already left. I knew if i walked, then i would never get to the boat on time and i would miss going to altimare. It was a windy morning so i thought I could use my vileploom to travel. I took out Vileploom, ran up to the dock with it and i grabbed on to vileploom's legs. Vileploom had caught on to the wind and could travel me to the boat. I had dodged a couple of trees and sticks on the way there but i made it. When we got on to a good place to land, vileploom was very tired from me holding on to its legs that whole time. I returned vileploom and joined the others waiting for the boat. Hi! i said to the others. I like your pokemon i said as i petted seconds. Here are my pokemon i said. Venusaur,Vileploom,Vaporeon.

Trixie looked at them all. Her Flygon seemed to be really well raised, and took no notice for playing pokemon. Trixie took out her other four pokemon. The overly large Trapinch was running around like crazy, and whipped up a sandstorm, the small Pidgeot was using gust on random wild Pokemon, Charmander was flaming Trapinch and Volbeat was annoying Trixie.

"Return Life!" Trixie called out as the pidgeot returned to it's pokeball. Trapinch starting biting Charmander, and they got in a huge fight.

"Return Burn and Love!" Trixie was getting annoyed at Volbeat. Flygon, was standing there taking the insults as comments, as Volbeat, continued.

"RETURN BITE!" That time Trixie yelled. Her pokemon party always fought with eachother, hence their names (In order they came OUT), Love, Life, Burn and bite. Burn and Bite were friends, as with Love and Life.

Trappy, the Flygon, stopped the sandstorm, and flew beside Trixie.

"All right, I suppose we should just sit here for the boat," Topaz said, looking at Trixie, who was fuming at the four Pokeballs she held in her hand. "And hi there, those are beautiful Pokemon. I like Vaporeon, they're awesome underwater. And Veusaur is my favorite evolution of a starter!"

A loud horn sounded as the boat to Altomare started turning around and heading away from them. Topaz lifted an eyebrow and looked at the boat.

"I thought it was supossed to come TO us. Not away."

Two shapes rested in front of her, Topaz was aware of this, but didn't know what it was.

"Hmm...Sair, my team and I to the ship!" suddenly the large golden-bodied serent lifted from the ground, carrying every Pokemon, even Seconds, to the ship. To Sair it was like moving across a bath tub. She was really large, therefore, everything and everyone else was really small.

"Good job, Sair, would you like to swim, fly, or return?" she asked politely. Sair tweeted in a echo-like voice, and dived down into the waters below.

"Hey, other people over there, use your Pokemon, come here! Before it is too late! Please?" she begged, as she sat in the ship. It was fine of design. Suddenly, a big glob popped up onto the deck. It unrolled. Seconds was awake again. Fresh from the ear.

Tom and Jay were heading for the Lilycove City Port and getting on the 10:00  
ferry to go to Altomare."Come on Jay, the boat will leave soon!"Tom yelled.Jay was lugging her stuff around."I'm trying!"Jay yelled. Soon they made it on the boat. Tom sent out his pokemon,"Go,everyone!" Tom yelled.  
He sent out his Blaziken,Salamenece,Charzard,Typholsion,and Arcainine,but not his Golem.

"Okay, Flygon, let's go!" Topaz said, getting on Flygon and flying to the boat. She scanned her Eon Ticket and waved to Trixie. "Come on, let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

He turned his highly descriptive essay into his teacher. " Well, Well, Eric. You're going to Altomare with 7 other kids. You better leave now before you get left behind." The teacher said, allowing Eric to leave. "Alright." That was all Eric said and ran out of the school. He was in Sootopolis City and needed to get to the boat quickly. He let out Totodile, Corsola, and Vaporeon. " You 3, we need to hurry to Lilycove City before the boat takes off." Eric told his 3 water pokemon the 3 pokemon got into the water and so did Eric. The 3 pokemon tried to speed up, but trainers kept getting in their way. "Come on, we need to hurry." His pokemon finally evaded the trainers and it took a good hour to reach Lilycove. He returned his pokemon and headed for the boat. He then let out Absol and got onto Absol's back. Absol ran quickly to the boat, boarding as it started to take off. He returned Absol. He wore a tight blue t-shirt, dark blue baggy cargo jeans, and blue running shoes. His eyes where a light blue and hidden behind a pair of frame-less, light blue shades. His Dark blue hair was spiked up as usual. He was quite muscular as well. His skin tone was exceptionally smooth and white.

"Good job, Flygon," Topaz said, nodding to Flygon. It nuzzled against her. "You wanna go for a fly?"

Flygon nodded. "Maybe at Altomare," Topaz said, making Flygon drop its head. "Don't worry, it's only an hour boat. And we're almost to Altomare."

A boy bounded onto the deck with an Absol. He smiled at them.

"Hi," Topaz said.

"Hey, what are your names? Mine is Dawn." she spoke, as a large pearly horn came out from the deep, and sank back down.

"Seconds, Dice, Reptile, Garden, Luckless, return!" she yelled, as every of her Pokemon, other than Sair, who was bounding through the waters, returned to their Pokeballs. Dawn soon became quite bored. She wanted more of an ocean experience. So, she snapped her fingers, and she jumped into the water. In an instant, Sair rose about water, carrying Dawn right upon her head with ease. "Ahh, refreshing!" she spoke, although she was not really glad that she got a mouthful of seawater in her mouth from a wave-splash on the way down.

"Um, my name's Topaz, and you've met Flygon. I like your Shiny Dragonair. It's really pretty," Topaz said dreamily looking at Sair.

Flygon came over and frowned, looking at Topaz sadly. "Other than Flygon of course!" Topaz scratched Flygon behind the antennae, which caused it to make an almost purring noise and flap its wings which made it sound like someone was singing.

"Sorry, Flygon's overjealous of every other Pokemon. She'll attack anyone that's prettier than her, at least, without my permission."

"Thanks, and I understand. What is her nature? My Dragonair is quite jolly. Reptile is more of a loner, while Garden is just quiet. Dice is always a naughty little Sneazel, while Luckless is always sassy...now for Seconds...if he isn't Lax, nothing is. Oh, sorry about rambling. I rarely get to speak with intelligent lifeforms nowadays. Understand what I mean by 'intelligent' though."

Suddenly, in a flash of red, Reptile came out of his Pokeball. He ruffled his leafy scales. He made a small sound at Flygon. Then he made a big mistake, and everyone knew it. He put his arm around Flygon. Sair looked at him, and squinted. She sort of had a feeling of what would happen next...

I boarded the boat with the others and looked out upon the sea. It glistend with exitment as dawns sair reflection was in it. I woneder what altimore was like and how it would be possible to see the majestic city. We were waiting as the boat conducter said it was going to be an hour before we got there so decided to relax and train with my venusaur until we got there. Venusaur! Magical leaf! Return! Erthquake! Then we both got tired and decided to take it easy till the boat got us there.

Repltile put his arm around Flygon, and Flygon turned to Dragonbreath him. She succeeded, and Repltile flew back, landing on the boat deck. It shook its scales again and used a Hyper Beam on Flygon, knocking Flygon into the water, which was super-effective against her ground side.

"Please control your Sceptile, Dawn!" Topaz said as she fished over the boat for Flygon. Venusaur used Earthquake in the confusion and everyone that was going to Altomare fell over the boat.

Two invisible shapes were once more flating in front of Topaz.

She's special and you know it.>

Yes, everyone that we picked for Altomare is special.>

Help them, brother.>

A hurricane wind surrounded all six (?) kids and swept them halfway across the ocean, at whch point they bumped onto the streets of Altomare.

"WE'RE HERE!" Topaz said after discovering Flygon flew underwater somehow and reached them. She went to the souvenir table with Flygon and started buying everything in sight.

Noticing what he did, Dawn jumped off of Sair, recalling her back to her pokeball. Dawn approached Reptile with anger, and smacked him across the back of the head. Reptile shrieked in pain. Dawn lowered her head, and stared cruelly at Reptile. He approached Flygon, bowed in a way of respect, and approached Topaz, doing the same thing.

She stared at her surroundings. Altomare was beautiful. She would punish her usually loning Reptile later. Suddenly, her Pokeball twitched, and Luckless came out. It loved new areas, and also water. Luckless purred, nuzzled at Dawn's leg. Dawn also ran towards the souvenir table. Upon it she found many beautiful things. Among which was a charm bracelet. She also spotted a basket FULL TO THE BRIM with charms! She bought the bracelet, and gathered 8 charms. 6 of them were of her Pokemon, and the other two were of the brother and sisters, Latias and Latios. She decided to get this because she now had a fondness for the two Pokemon, seeing that they were the reason she got to Altomare at all.

She connected each charm, placing them in the order of their being caught, and placing brother and sister together. She placed it around her arm, and smiled. Luckless purred in great contentment.

At the shop, there were hats, caps, shirts, jewelry, and many random oddities of the beach...

"Okay," Topaz said nervously. "Shall we..." she looked at the charm that Dawn had gotten and tried to look for one for herself, but the other ids that had come along had already bought all them.

THE TOUR DE' ALTOMARE WILL BE STARTING IN 30 MINUTES, a megaphone boomed. Topaz excitedly signed up with Aerodactyl, her fastest Pokemon. Flygon was sad, but cheered up a little when Topaz said that she would give her the medal when she won.

"Racers, are you ready for the main event?"

Everyone cheered.

"Okay, in 5 minutes, we'll start!"

"Hmm...Luckless or Dice...sorry Dice, but Luckless is a speed demon." Dice was returned, and Luckless readied herself. Luckless was very fast, she had trained well. She swiped her claws against the ground, readying herself to run...

It was intresting to see the race was starting. I signed up with venusaur since it's my fastest pokemon. Vaporeon wasn't sad she wasnt picked cause she was relaxing in the crystal waters. I ran over to the starting point as i waited for the others.

He got off the boat. He let out Absol. " Ready to race?" Eric asked Absol. Absol nodded, slightly. "Alright, we're gonna try our best." Absol nodded again and Eric got on Absol's back behind the starting point. " Hey, you with the aerodactyl, ready to lose?" Eric laughed slightly at the prehistoric pokemon. Absol could win, without cheating anyways.

"You think you'll win!" I yelled to the kid with an Absol. I hadn't met him yet. Aerodactyl glared at the Absol, its eyes glowing a deep red. I calmed it and the megaphone boomed. "GO!"

Aero raced out of the starting line, skimming buildings with its wings. We turned this way and that, and weirdly enough, those same two shapes (remember, we don't know what they are) were racing alongside me.

I zoomed left, right, forward, and crashed into a clothes line, shaking it from me. The green water showed our reflection.

GO!

Me and Venusaur started to run on the water. There was a bridge up ahead and we jumped on it and then went back on the water. Then a sharp turn came up. We came up to it and then i said: Use VINE WHIP! He used the sleek vines to bounce off the building and continue on. I saw my vaporeon relaxing in the water as i moved on.

"Luckless, return, go Sair!" she yelled, as Sair was called out. She had bought a little spray that makes your Pokemon smaller, therefore Sair became as big as a Charizard, instead of a Lugia. She pulled Dawn past the starting point, and swam fast and feriously.  
"Ahh, use psychic!" Dawn yelled to Sari. she moved away an obstacle, then placed it back. But still, Topaz remained in the lead...

"Aero, use Ancientpower to stop the other racers!"

Rocks came up and created a wall in front of everyone. Aero smiled. Then his arms were tugged and he went way faster.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" I asked as I was literally almost pulled off Aero. We zoomed at lightspeed. We raced across the finish line and I cheered, then fell off Aero.

Aero came down to see if I was okay. I nodded and laughed, then returned Aero ti his Ultra Ball.

The other racers were coming up fast now, including Sair and Dawn. Sair was spinning out of control and going way too fast, and Topaz would be run over...

Sair suddenly flew into the air and regained her stature. She flew back down, and raced calmly towards the finish line. She was unhappy, for her Dragonair was hurt, for she tried to dodge the rocks in front of her, and skidded. As she crossed the finish line, she flew up to the sky, and into the actual ocean. She transformed back to full stature. Then, she was returned to her Pokeball.

I screamed, half the racers were coming toward me. The same two shapes I had seen almost every minute of every hour came below me and whipped up a water tornado that threw me back onto the ground. I almost cracked my neck but one of the shapes caught me and lowered me gently to the ground. It flew away.

"Weird," I said as I watched the racers go past.

After the race, I got this really cool medallion. It had the shapes engraved on it. I waled over with everyone else to the fountain and sat down.

"Wait a minute, where's Eric?" I asked, looking for the Venusaur racer...


	9. Chapter 9

Absol and Eric had gotten lost and hadn't returned to the finish line yet. Absol was also hurt badly "Absol, Return." Eric returned Absol as he started to look around for anyone. " Great, we're lost and I have no clue where to go." None of his pokemon could help at the moment. He had no supplies with him either, so it was quite hard to find his way to the finish line.

"Hmm, where's Eric?" I asked after Rakes, Dawn, and everyone else had coe to the finish line. "We better go look for him, Aero."

I hopped on Aero's bac and hung the medal around my neck. Dawn hopped on too (hope that's okay, Dawnstar). We went up into the sky then down through the buildings and finally spotted an Absol and a boy half-drowning in the water. Aero landed next to him and we hauled him up onto Aero.

He wasn't in the water, actually. He was hauled up on Aerodactyl anyways. He was quite suprised that they had found him. He then just looked around, trying to familiarize the area and remembered where he was. He jumped off and let out Vaporeon. Vaporeon stepped into the clear liquid and Eric jumped onto Vaporeon and Vaporeon swam towards the finish line.

Dawn looked aroudn at her surroundings. She felt something around her. It felt strange. Her spirits seemed lifted, yet she felt very strange. What could be approahcing around her...


	10. Chapter 10

"Sam! SAMMY!" The woman stood at the bottom of the stairs, white sundress blowing softly in the breeze that came from an open window behind her. Hands planted on hips, eyes narrowed, she called up again. Violet hair fell to her mid-back, a white bandanna keeping the bangs off her forehead. The woman didn't appear to be old, maybe early thirties.

"Sammy, I am NOT going to tell you again to get OUT OF BED!" And with that, the woman walked back into the kitchen, which just happened to be on room over. Going back to her pancakes, the woman sighed, shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"That daughter of mine..." She couldn't help but giggle at how stubborn that child was...

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'..." The girl pushed her comforter to the side and yawned loudly, stretching. Her violet hair was messy and unkempt. She obviously hadn't slept well. She got up, and made her way into the bathroom, across the hall. Once there, she slipped her nightgown over her head, and wrapped her arms about herself, shivering at the cold. She quickly turned on a hot shower, and stepped in. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the water flowed over her naked body. After thoroughly soaping her hair, she stepped out of the shower, turned the water off, and wrapped herself in a towel. She hurried into her room. Now that she was fully awake, she was excited to the point that she could simply burst. Hurrying into the large, walk-in closet, she closed the door behind herself, and loud noises could be heard from inside... drawers being jerked out, muttered exclamations of "This won't do", "Nope," and "Argh, why do I even HAVE this?". After several minutes had passed, a loud "YES! Perfect," was heard.

She bounded down the steps, and stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Her mom looked at her and gasped in wonder. There stood her daughter, clad in a red skirt, light blue sleeveless shirt, and light blue socks halfway pushed down into white shoes, with a red stripe over them. A white sun hat, with half a Pokéball - design, of course - coming up over the bridge. Across her shoulder, she'd slung a yellow shoulder bag. She twirled once, smiling.

"How do I look, mom?" She asked cheerily. Her hair, of course, had been combed to perfection.

"Simply beautiful. And good outfit to start your Pokémon journey in." Her mom sighed, eyes tearing up, and made her way over to Sammy. Sammy sighed.

"Mom... it's like I'm never coming back." She tried to smile. But to no avail; her mom started to cry, anyway. Sammy let her mother take her into a warm, soft hug that a mother always gives her children when they leave. Sammy hugged her mom back, and then began to walk for the door. She opened, and turned back to smile at her mom.

"Once I finish the reseacher father, me to do I'll come back later this year!" And with that, she was out the door. Sammy's mother sighed, and looked at a picture ofSammy when she was little that hung over the stove. Walking over and running a finger over it, her brow furrowed.


End file.
